What if...
by Dreamer42
Summary: This is the first of many Gohan fics also. This one is mainly about Trunks's second sister. He is still the oldest, but read on and find out what happens to Gohan
1. Default Chapter

What if.....  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters, so don't sue me.   
Att: I am altering ages a tad. I want Trunks and Goten to be a little bit closer in age to Gohan. So since Gohan is 19 in my story, then Trunks can be 18 and Goten can be 17. Goku is still alive. This is all happening because I said so. BAWHAHAHAHA!  
Chapter 1  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"I'm gonna be late again!" Gohan cursed while running towards the school. Him, being a seinor in high school, knew each and every backway through the school. He ran into class just as the bell sounded. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down and got out his books. He looked around and noticed a girl he had never seen before. She had a blackish blue colored hair, and sapphire colored eyes. She was kinda on the short side, but otherwise looked somehow familiar.  
"Hello? Earth to Gohan!" Videl waved her hand infront of his face. He looked over at her.  
"Yeah Videl?" He asked.  
"Just makin sure that you are still with us. That's all." She replied.   
Gohan went through the whole class trying to figure out who this girl was.   
The day ended and Gohan planned to stop by Capsule Corp for the first time in a while.   
"I know that Trunks will be glad to see me." He said to himself as he zipped towards CC.  
He knocked on the door and Bulma answered it.   
"Oh, hey Gohan, come on in!" She said cheerily.  
"Hey thanks Bulma." He said as he walked in.  
Trunks walked in with a bunch of homework in his hands and looked up at Gohan.   
"Hey Gohan, sup?" He asked  
"Not much, you?" He replied.  
"Not much here either. You know the usual, my sisters are being brats, my dad is makin me train my ass off." He trailed off.  
"Wait, Trunks, I thought you only had one sister." Gohan questioned.  
"Nope. I got more than one. I have one that is one year younger than me. Lemme tell you what she is one pain in the ass. Dad likes her a lot. Maybe it is just because she acts so much like him." Trunks explained.  
"Yikes, than maybe I don't want to meet your sister. She sounds scary. Wait a minute! What am I talking about?" Gohan confused himself.  
Well, I am gonna go to bed now. It is 12:15am and I am falling asleep at my computer. Sry this chap is so short. The other ones will be longer. Well, I'll let you stew about who Trunks's second sister is. But you guys might have already guess it. Oh well, I got some evil things in store for this story. It won't be as long as my first one....I don't think. It depends on how into the story I get. Tootles!  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
------------------------------  
So where is your sister now" Gohan asked.   
"I expect she is out with Bra shopping and hunting down your little brother." Trunks said digging through his homework.  
"Nope, they aren't hunting down Goten, he is here. Remember?" Gohan corrected his young friend.  
"Oh yeah!I left him hback in the gravity room." He snickered. "We were putting pictures of your dad all over the inside saying interesting rips about my dad. I kinda don't want to be here wher he finds out what we did." Trunks said  
"Oh man, you know your dad will flip and C.C. will be blasted to pieces." Gohan said. Trunks nodded in agreement.  
10 minutes later Goten cam running out from the gravity room and into the living room scraming.  
"Goten, what up?" Trunks asked  
"YOUR DAD'S GONE INTO THE GRAVITY...*looks over shoulder* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goten screamed and ran from Vegeta who was chasing him. He stopped and spyed Trunks and Gohan, they smiled and wiggled their fingers.  
"Trunks....RUN!" Gohan said through clentched teeth.  
The to also took off towards the Son house. They caught up to Goten with Vegeta on their heelos.  
"Goten, what did you do?!" Gohan yelled.  
"Well, I had a piece of masking tape ready to put on the picture when Veggie head walked in. I looked over my shoulder and he was standing behind me. I screamed OH SHIT! I ran as you say, and now your here with me." He explained.  
"GOTEN! Your not supposed to get caught!" Trunks yelled over the wind.  
"Sorry!" Goten yelled back.  
The boys neared the son house and were extremly happed to see Goku outside relaxing in the grass.  
"DAD! HHEELLLPPP!!" Goten yelled. Goku, hearing his son's call for help, jumped into the air.  
"Son, what's wrong?" He asked as all three boys hid behind him.  
"Look." Goten said pointing. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta.  
"Oh, it's only Veggie head!" Goku laughed. The three boys face vaulted.  
"What did ya do to him? He looked pretty mad." Goku asked   
Trunks and goten explained what they did.  
"Well, that's pretty funny" Goku said hold out an arm to stop Vegeta. Goku's hand was firmly planted on Vegeta's head. Veggie kicked and punched until he remember he could teleport. This little fight went on and on until Goku knocked him out.  
"Damn Vegeta, don't you ever shut your mouth?" Goku asked.  
The Son boys went in and Trunks picked up his dad, praying to Kami he wouldn't wake up until they got home and he could hide. Trunks brought his father in and laid him on the couch and ran to the gravity room to take the pictures down. On his way back he ran into his middle sibling.  
"Hey Karra." He greeted. She stood with her arms crossed.  
"What did ya do to daddy?" She asked.  
"I didn't do anything to dad." He replied.  
"Then why is his knocked out?" She asked  
"Cuz Goku knocked him out you stupid bitch!" Trunks countered getting very irritated.  
Karra walked away but before she got to far, Trunks smacked her in the back of the head. She walked back and socked him in the face.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ASS!" She yelled. Trunks who had recovered from his sister's "act of kindness"  
"What the hell are you punchin me in da face for?" He yelled  
"You hit me first!" She yelled back.  
"I'm bigger and stronger than you, you royal brat!" Trunks spat out.  
Karra was infuriated. Then she started to beat the shit out of him.  
Vegeta, who had come to, walked in and broke up the fight.  
"Karra, KARRA! Stop it! I don't need you killing your brother! You mom would have kittens. And I don't like cats!" Vegeta said. Karra crossed her arms and stood next to her dad.  
Bulma, who was unaware of the incident earlier, walked in.  
"ChiChi is bringing the son's over for dinner." She said  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3  
--------------------------------------------  
"What? Could you repeat that?" Vegeta asked.   
"I said that ChiChi is bringing the Son's over for dinner tonight. I want you and Trunks and Karra to go and get cleaned up. I want you to change your clothes and act like civilized people." Bulma said.  
Meanwhile at the Son's house,   
"GOHAN, GOTEN, GOKU!" ChiChi yelled. They all appeared infront of her.  
"Yes?" They said  
"We are going over to the Briefs's for dinner tonight. I want you to clean up and change clothes. No monkey business tonight." She said stifeling a laught. The three of them glared at her.  
"Not funny mom." Gohan said.  
The boys went and changed. Then they all jumped into a hover car. They started over to the Briefs's house.   
They arrive a little bit after 7. Typical Son time. ChiChi knocked on the door.  
"Hey ChiChi, family, come on in!" Bulma said. Goten hid behind Gohan. He saw Trunks and the two ran for their lives. Vegeta just followed them with his icey stare.   
ChiChi and Bulma went into the kitchen and Goku went into the living room with Goku. The two, not so bad of rivals now, started a pleasent converstation. Gohan went after Trunks and Goten.   
He found the two of them hiding in the back part of the house. Gohan got them to come out and they started to walk around and talk. Not long after, Goten ran into Bra.  
"Hey Bra!"Goten said.  
"Hey Goten!" She said walking up to him. She planted a light kiss on his lips.   
"EWWWWWWWW!" Trunks yelled, "That's my sister Goten!"  
Goten shrugged still liplocked with Bra. Trunks walked off. He went inot the kitchen.  
"Hey mom, ChiChi." Trunks nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Hon, why aren't you running around with Goten?" Bulma asked.  
"Because he is liplocked with Bra." Trunks explained.  
"Well, don't let your father see. He'll flip out." Bulma replied.  
"I'll go and warn the," Trunks said as he walked out of the kitchen. He warned Bra and Goten and went off to his room.  
Gohan had escaped before the whole make out session and gone into the living room with his dad and Vegeta.  
"Hey Gohan, sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't in pursuit of you." Vegeta apologized.  
"It's ok Vegeta." Gohan said.  
"Well, have you met my daughter?" He asked.  
Gohan stared blankly at Vegeta.  
"I am going to take that as a no. Karra! Come here princess!" He yelled.  
Karra walked in and walked over to her dad.  
"Gohan, this is my eldest daughter Karra. Karra, this is Goku's eldest son Gohan." Vegeta introduced.  
"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.  
"Likewise." Gohan replied.  
"Haven't I seen you before?" She asked.  
"Ummm...YEAH! I go to school with you." Gohan replied.   
He had instantly remembered. She was the girl with the midnight colored hair and the sapphire blue eyes.   
"DINNER!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled at the same time.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that's it for today. I have to go and watch some DBZ!  
{^_^}~ The author.....  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4  
-------------------------------  
As soon as the words dinner came out of Bulma's mouth all of the sayians appeared in the dinning room. They sat down and eyed up the food.   
"Anybody got a stick? A metal pole? I wanna see if I touch this food if it will break, the pole that is." Vegeta said looking at the what was supposed to be meat on the table. The next thing Veggie knew there was a steak knife being thrown at his head.  
"Is it like this every night?" Gohan asked Karra.  
"Pretty much. Dad makes a wisecrack about momma's cooking and then she throws things at him. Now watch this." She said pointing to Bulma, who had a frying pan and an iron, a hot one.  
"Are you sure this is edible?" Vegeta asked still poking the wanna be meat.  
*CLANNGGG* They frying pan made contact with Vegeta's face.  
"Ouchies." He murmered underneath the frying pan. "WOMAN I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!"  
"You will either eat what I made or I wil iron you hair like Goku's!" She threatned.  
"YIKES!" He yell grabbing a plate and filling it with food. They ate, or really tried to choke down, the food in silence.  
"This food is nasty, lets order out." Bulma finally said.  
"Alright!" Everyone yelled.  
So they ordered out and ate and watched the hockey game on DBZN2. The Sons left and went back home. Gohan couldn't stop thinking about Karra.   
'What am I thinking? I can't be in love with Veggie's daughter. He would kill me and give him another reason to want to kill dad, and Goten.' Gohan thought. He went to bed and slept soundly.  
"Gohan? GOHAN!" ChiChi yelled in his ear the next morning. "You are going to be late for school again if you don't get a move on. Now let's go!"   
"I'm up, I'm up." He muttered.  
Gohan got changed and zipped off to school. He got there in record time. He sat down and got out his stuff and waited for class to start. Karra walked in with a bunch of her friends. He stared at her for a few seconds and diverted his gaze.   
'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' He asked himself.  
"Hey Gohan!" Karra said walking up to him.  
"Oh hiya Karra, what's up?" He said turning a light shade of red.  
"Not much, how's about yourself?" She asked.  
"I'm alright." He replied.  
"So what are you doing afterschool today?" She asked.  
"Well, I was just going to go home and train with Goten." He said looking up at her.  
"Well, why don't you come over and we can study for the English quiz on Monday." She offered with a grin.  
"Sure," He replied.  
"Great! I'll see ya after school!" She said excitedly.  
The day dragged on. Gohan couldn't wait for school to end. He would much rather be with Karra or his dad. The last bell rang and Gohan ran for the door. He went to his locker and waited for Karra.  
"Hey there! Ready to go?" She asked coming around the corner.  
"Yeah!" He replied.  
"Great!" She said.  
The two started off to CC. Trunks was already home and Goten was with him.  
"Now, you two aren't going to get me chased out by Vegeta today are ya?" Gohan asked.  
"Nope. We are gonna get ya chased out by mom." They said with evil grins.  
"Trunks, you won't do anything of the sort." Karra said.  
"Ohhh, what are ya gonna do? Beat me up?" He taunted.  
"Hell yeah." She said loudly.  
"I'd like to see you try. If you can't remember, I am a super sayain, and your not!" He said loudly.   
"So what, you have to go super sayian cuz you are a sissy and can't build up enough strength to beat me up." She countered.  
Both Gohan and Goten thought that they saw Trunks's eyes glow a slight shade of red.   
"Excuse me?" He hissed.  
"Your excused." She said flatly.  
"You little bitch." He yelled and lunged at her.  
She held out her plam and pushed him back.  
"You may be bigger and stronger than me but I am still quicker than you will ever be." She laughed.  
Vegeta walked in and smacked Trunks upside the head.  
"What have I told you about beating up girls?" He asked.  
"Not to do it." Trunks answered.  
"Thats right. If you know the girl or it's family OR YOUR WIFE, you cannot beat them up. But if it is some girl annoying you on the street than you can beat the shit out of them." Vegeta explained.  
By this time Karra had dragged Trunks off to her room. They pulled out their english work and began to ask each other questions.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Please R&R. No flames. thanks  
{^_^} 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the Characters so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
---------------------------------------------------  
Gohan and Karra studid for a while and then went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
"Wow, studying sure makes me hungry." Karra said.  
"Yeah it does." Gohan replied.   
The two ate and went into the living room. They watched Tv until ChiChi called for Gohan and Goten to come home.   
"Well, I guess I will see ya later." Karra said.  
"Yeah. Hey, do ya wanna go out for pizza sometime?" Gohan asked and then mental hit himself so saying something like that.  
"Are you asking me out on a date Son Gohan?" She asked as a smile crept across her face.  
"I guess you could call it that." He replied.  
"Ok, give me a call later and we will make arrangments." She smiled.  
"What about your dad? Won't he have a fit?" Gohan asked.  
"What my dad doesn't know, won't hurt him." She laughed.  
"Well, I better go before my mom wonders where I am." He laughed.  
"Ok, bye Gohan!" Karra yelled after him.  
He turned around and waved. Karra walked back in the house and went to find her mom.  
"MOM!" She yelled.  
"DOWNSTAIRS!" Bulma's voice rang out   
Karra thundered down the steps to see her mom draggin on a cigarette and working at the computer.  
"Uhhh....mom?" Karra asked.  
Bulma turned around.  
"Yeah Karra?" She asked.  
"Well, ummm.....I gotta ask ya something." She said.  
"Oh dear, I think you better take that up with your father, you know that you being sayian has it's certain, 'rules'" Bulma said quickly.  
"No mom, not about that. I wanted to know if I could go on a date this weekend." She asked.  
"Wow, my baby finally got a date. Ok with who, when, how long will you be out, where are you going, what are you planning to do, how much money will ya need, are you going to need to talk to you father first." Bulma started with the twenty questions.  
"Mom, all I know yet is that Gohan wants to take me out for pizza sometime this weekend. He is going to talk to his dad and find out if he can go." Karra said calmly.  
"Oh, well if it is Gohan than you can go. I trust Gohan with anything, even my own daughter." Bulma smiled.  
"Thank you mommy!" Karra said and ran over to hug her.  
"Your welcome. Now, go get your father, I wanna talk to him. I don't think there are enough boys around here, and I think he needs to do something about it." Bulma said with an evil smile.  
"Sure mom. But I didn't want to know that." Karra said as she walked up the steps. She walked over to the gravity room and hit the red button to shut it down on the outside of the door. Vegeta came storming out with an angry look, but it changed when he saw Karra standing there.  
"Did ya need something Princess?" He asked.  
"Mommy wants to see ya. She said it was important, involving the male population in this house verses the female." She said as she walked up to her room.  
"Oh damn." Vegeta said as he headed down the steps. "What do ya need Bulma?"   
"Well, I was concerned about the male population in this household." She said getting up out of her chair. "I was wondering what you were going to do about it."   
Bulma was about 3 inches away from his face at this point.  
"Well, what do ya want me to do about it.?" He asked.  
"I want you to increase that population." She said staring into his black eyes. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Now?"   
"Right this second." She said as she threw him on the floor.  
Gohan flew home and walked through the door.  
"Dad!" He yelled. No one answered. "DAD!" he yelled again. He walked around his house to find his father. He was sleeping in a chair. Gohan pushed him out of the chair. Goku jumped up.  
"WHAT WHAT!" He said.  
"Dad, I gotta ask ya something." Gohan said.  
"Oh, ok." Goku smiled.  
"I wanted to know if I could take Karra out maybe tomorrow at 7:00pm" Gohan asked.  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Goku answered.  
"Thanks dad." Gohan yelled as he ran to get the phone in the kitchen. He dialed the Briefs house and Trunks answered.  
"Hello, Capsule Corporation, my mother can't come to the phone right now because she is screwing my dad, how may I help you?"   
"Uhhhh.....Trunks? It's Gohan, could ya put Karra on the phone?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh, yeah sure." Trunks replied. "KARRA! GOHAN'S ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO TALK TO....YOU!"  
Karra thundered down the steps and snatched the phone up.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey Karra, my dad said I could take ya out tomorrow at 7. How's that work for you?"   
"It's great. My mom already said I could go. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at 7."  
"Ok, I'll be by to pick ya up."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye." Gohan said as he hung up the phone.  
"YESSS I GOT A DATE TOMORROW!" He yelled.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Please R&R. No flames please. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters or products in this story. I'm not making money off of this story so you back stabbing viking lawyers can take your spears elsewhere. Now, on with Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
----------------------------------------------  
Gohan was busy fixing his outfit when the phone rang the next evening. Gohan was hoping that Karra wasn't calling to cancel.   
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey, it's Trunks. I gotsta question for ya." He said.  
"Ok,"  
"COULD YA HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE! I AM SICK OF HEARING 'IS MY HAIR ALL RIGHT? IS MY MAKE UP ALL RIGHT!'" Trunks yelled.  
"Sure thing man, I'll be over as soon as I tell my dad I am leaving with the car."   
"Ok, see ya in a bit."   
"Bye." Gohan said hanging up.  
"Hey dad! I'm leaving and I am taking the capsule car!" Gohan yelled grabbing it off of the table.  
"Ok, be back sometime this week." Goku replied from the living room  
Gohan left and flew to the Briefs house. It would take much less time than driving. Thus forth the capsule car was brough. He touched down right in front of CC and rang the doorbell. Bulma answered the door and breathed relief.   
"Good, your here, now she will shut up with the 'what if he doesn't come? How's my hair?' shit." Bulma replied. "Karra! Gohan's here!"   
She ran down the steps and hugged her mother.   
"See ya later mom." She replied  
The two walked out the door. Gohan pushed the button on the capsule and threw it in the street. A red convertable Camero popped out. She was impressed. They got in and and Gohan drove to the pizza shop. They ate and went to a movie. Not like they watched it. Well, they did see the previews and the credits. Gohan returned her home shortly before midnight.   
"Thank you Gohan, it was really fun. Maybe we can do something tomorrow." She smiled.  
"Ok," Gohan smiled back."Call me."   
"Will do." She said.  
Gohan leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and held the door open for her. After she was safely inside he capsulized the car and flew home faster than ever. He came in the door and his mother was standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"Where have you been mister?" She asked sharply.  
"I had a date mom." He said simply.  
"Wait a minute. You had a date, and didn't tell me you were seeing a girl?" She said smiling. "Well, then you aren't in trouble at all. So who is the lucky girl?"  
"Karra." He said rooting through the fridge.  
"Vegeta's daughter?" She questioned.  
"Yep, we kinda instantly connected." He said.  
ChiChi nodded and went to bed. Gohan changed and wondered what he would do tomorrow. He driffed off to sleep on that note.  
The next morning he was awakened my the shill of the telephone ringing. He covered his head with a pillow and prayed that he didn't hear it and he could go back to sleep.  
"GOHAN! PHONE!" His dad yelled.  
"Must be Karra." He said getting up. He picked the phone up in his brother's room.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Gohan!"  
"Hey Karra what's up?" He asked brightning up.  
"Not much, you?"   
"Well, not much, I will tell you that I don't get up for just anyone you know." He grinned.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Do you want to go back to sleep?" She asked concerned.  
"No, I got up just to talk to you. Now if it was your brother and it wasn't life threatning, then I would tell him to go to hell and never come back." He laughed.  
She giggled on the other end.   
"So what do you want to do today?" She asked  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked.  
"I dunno, I asked you first." She replied  
"Well, I picked last time so you pick this time." He smiled holding back laughter.  
"Well, ok, let me think. Where could we go besides my bedroom? OOPS! THAT SLIPPED! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" She said quickly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the other products I may use in this story. So all of you vicious, raw meat eating, slimy drooling lawyers can go and prey on another writer. I will warn, this one gets and probably the next one get a bit citrusy but not to much, I mean it's not a lemon or anything. Now, on with the story! TALLYHO!!  
  
Chapter 7  
-------------------------------------------------  
Gohan sat on his bed in awe over what his girlfriend just said.   
"Well, we could go to the park," She said.  
"That sounds good. We could just figure something out after that." He replied.  
"Good thought. What time?" She asked  
"How about half an hour?" He said looking over at his clock.  
"Sounds good. See ya then." She said.  
"Ok, later." He said hanging up.  
He got up and showered and got dressed. He walked out into the kitchen. His family was sitting in peace at the table eating. Goten looked over at Gohan.  
"You have a date?" He asked.  
"How did ya know?" Gohan asked wondering if he was spying.  
"Cuz you are dressed like a dork." Goten replied.  
"Thanks dipshit." Gohan said then slammed his hands down over his mouth looking up at his mother. She was turning bright red and his father had food falling out of his gaping mouth.  
"Heheh, I gotta go!" He said dashing out the door as pots and pan quickly followed.  
"Yikes, I could have been a goner." He muttered flying towards Capsule Corp.  
Karra was waiting on the porch for him. The two went and spent the day together.  
Things went on like this for next couple of months. Karra and Gohan had gotten really close. They spent lots of time together.   
Karra was secretly waiting for Gohan. His parents were out of town and Goten was having a slumber party at Trunks's. She finally felt his ki. He landed infront of her. She walked over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He took off with her still close. Even know she could fly, she let him carry her.   
"If my father knew what we are about to do, he would kill you and put me in the infirmery." She said into his shirt.  
"Then, he won't find out. We'll keep out kis low." GOhan reassured.  
They landed infront of his house. They had let their human instincts get the better of them. Gohan leanded dwon and kissed her passionatly. They went in and did what they had to do. Not even realizing what they had done, and how it was about to change their lives forever. Gohan was the first to realize it.  
  
  
Read and Review pleazzzeee??!! I love to hear from ya guys, just no flames please. Tips are welcome, but please please please, no flames. TOOTALS! ~ ?????  



	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters or products I happen to use in this fic, so all of you blood thirsty Lawyers can just back off! (Holds up a can of Raid) No I don't own that either.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Karra!" He said urgently as he shook her awake.  
"Wha...." She said groggily "Oh hey Gohan."  
"WE ARE FUCKIN MATES FOR FUCKIN LIFE NOW!" He said.  
"OH SHIT! MY DAD IS GOING TO BE PISSED!" She replied.  
"I'm gonna die!" Gohan said.  
The two sat silently trying to figure out what to do.  
"Karra," Gohan started.  
'"Yeah?"  
"Please promise me something?"  
"What's that?"  
"That you won't regret being pregnant with our baby?"   
"Wha.....I'm pregnant?"  
"I think so."  
"No, I won't regret it, but my dad will make us regret it."  
The two sayians went to sleep and woke up the next morning. Karra was still sleeping to that meant her ki went undetected. Gohan was up making breakfast.  
There was a knock at the door. Gohan open it and Vegeta was standing there.  
"Have you seen Karra?" He asked.  
"Uhhhh....no." He replied.  
"Oh, okay, I can't seem to find her. I'll go ask her friends." He said and left. Gohan went back into his room.  
"Karra?" He said softly. She stirred and looked at him. He smiled  
"Your dad came looking for you. I had better take you home." He said. She gathered her clothes and Gohan flew her home. He dropped her off on her balcony.  
"I'll come to see you later love." He said. They kissed and Karra went into the house and fell asleep. She woke up a little bit later and she changed her clothes. She went downstairs to see Goku and her dad at the table.  
"Young lady, where have you been?" Vegeta asked.  
"I went to Margret's" She covered up. "You weren't here when I got back."  
"Figures, the only friend I forgot to check."Vegeta replied smacking his palm to his forehead. Karra walked past Goku and her father.   
"What's that smell?" Goku asked Vegeta.  
"I don't know, but I smell it too." He replied.  
She walked past again. Both men inhaled deeply.  
"Gohan." They said at the same time. They ran after her.  
"Why do you smell like Gohan?" Vegeta asked.  
"Hello? Dad, I go out with him." Karra said.  
"Oh yeah!" they both replied.  
Karra went up and got a shower. She got dressed and went in her room.   
'Thank god my long hair covered my bite mark.' she though. She thought she was in the clear.  
"What's that?" Trunks asked.  
"TRUNKS GET OUT!" She screamed.  
"You got marked. You semll like Gohan. Hmmmmm..... put two and two together. I'd say that you and Gohan are mates for life." He said. "I'm telling daddy.!"   
Trunks ran off to find Vegeta.  
"DAD!" Trunks yelled.  
"Yeah Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
"Karra-Chan and Gohan are mates for life!" Turnks explained.  
"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I get bored in school so I write out the chapters. I have like 10 pages front and back of just filler stuff for this story. I promise this one won't be as long as They Never Thought It Could Be Her...  
I haven't written much of that one bacause at the moment I am out of Ideas. So if you guys wanna email me some ideas for my other story, please feel free. Email me here  
Aesmith412516@aol.com  
BubbleBee412516@aol.com 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the Characters or Products that may be meantioned in this fic. So one big X over lawyers. Go away. Neways, on wit da story. This one or the next one might get a little citrusy also. Not sure yet.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta and Trunks went upstairs.  
"Princess?" Vegeta opened the door.  
"Hey daddy!" She said happily.  
He walked in and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the vanity. She closed her eyes thinking about her night with Gohan. Vegeta grabbed a scruntchie and pulled her hair into a ponytail. And there it was. The mark. Karra, feeling cool air on her neck, automatically slammed her hand down over it. She snapped her eyes open and looked at her dad.  
"I'm sorry daddy." She said quietly.  
"Do you love him?" he asked.  
"Yes."   
"Does he love you?"   
"Yes."   
"This upsets me a little. At least Gohan is respectable." Vegeta said. "But your mother will have kittens."  
Kara hugged her father.  
"I'll let you tell Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.  
Karra walked downstairs. She almost fell down the stairs as her mother raced up them.   
"Vegeta! Honey! WE DID IT!" She yelled.  
"I didn't want to know that" Karra said looking at her mother like she was on crack.  
"Did what woman?" He asked looking at her like she was stupid.  
"We are going to have a baby!" She said excitedly.  
"We are?" He said smiling   
She nodded.  
"According to the doctor, I have 6 months left." She said  
For a brief moment they hugged. Vegeta then continued his journey with his daughter and wife down the steps. Gohan was sitting with his father when they got to the bottom of the steps. She mouthed to him 'they found out'. Gohan got a frightened look arcoss his face and looked at Vegeta. But Vegeta didn't see angry at all.  
"OH GOHAN! So good for you to be here. Now you can tell you father." Vegeta said.  
"Tell me what?" Goku said looking over at his son.  
Gohan went over and put his arm around Karra. Gohan reached across and turned her head to the side, revealing her bite mark.  
"Gohan........Did you do that?" Goku asked. He nodded.  
"Wow! Good job son!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone face vaulted.  
"Wait until your mother finds out!" Goku said excitedly. Gohan shook his head quickly.  
"I can't believe you mated with Karra!" Goku continued his extremly loud excitement fit. At that moment the sound of glass shattering rang out in C.C.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, review now pleaze! No flames. I am getting tired of saying it but oh well. Tootals! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters/products that I may use in this fan fiction. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 10  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.  
"Oh Bulma, it's the greatest news! Gohan and Karra mated and are together forever!" Goku said.  
Bulma fainted. When she recoved she called ChiChi. ChiChi freaked out as well. As for the pair, they sad with the fathers in the other room.   
"I think we are dead meat." Karra said as CC doors opened and ChiChi stalked in.  
"Oh, my little Gohan!" She cried.  
"Mom, I'm not little anymore!" He yelled. ChiChi joined Bulma in a freak out fest.   
"Why is it such a big deal?" Karra asked getting irritated. When Karra got irritated or annoyed, things would blow up in the house. Such as windows or glasses. "It's not like I'm going to have a baby."  
"Yeah!" Gohan said and then rethought his answer and looked at her like she was on crack.   
"Oh, well then thats different.." Bulma smiled.  
"Yes, Karra we thought that you were..."ChiChi started and then made some hand guestures. Karra kinda blushed and placed a hond on top of her stomack.  
"Heh heh, no, I think not." She stated.  
The fathers though otherwise. When ChiChi and Bulma left to talk about Bulma's new baby, they turned to the coupld.  
"You two know very well about that child. I know you can sense it, because I can. And I know that both of your brothers and sister can sens it too." Vegeta said.   
They pair started at their hands and nodded.  
"But we won't tell." Goku smiled.  
The two looked extremely relieved. Trunks walked in and eyed his sister then Gohan and looked back at his sister. A grin conqured his face as he ran over to her.  
"K-Chan! I'm so happy for you!" He said picking her up. Bra walked in with Goten ans she smiled at her sister.  
"Well, I think this calls for a celebration at the club, before you blow up like a balloon." Bra smiled.  
Gohan was kind of reluctant.  
"You girls can go, I'll stay here with dad and Vegeta." Gohan said.  
"Nope, your goin' bro. C'mon, goin' to get you dressed." Goten said dragging not only Gohan but Trunks with him as well.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!" Trunks yelled.  
"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE!" Goten retorted. Bra took her older sister upstairs.  
"Karra , why do you only have jeans, sweaters,teeshirts, and tennis shoes?" Bra asked. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Just follow me." Bra shoved Karra into her own room. She rooted through closets and finally found an outfit. It was a baby blue halter top that came inches above her toned stomach. Bra also gave her a short black leather skirt. The boots laced up her legs and where about four inches tall. Bra applied make up and fixed her midnight blue hair. Karra looked at herself in the mirror as Bra continued to get dressed.  
In Trunks's room, Goten was working like mad to fix Gohan up. Trunks had put on black pants, white wife beater, and his black jacket. He was still lacing up his boots.  
"C'mon Gohan, just put..........it..........on!!!!!" Goten said struggling to get it on his brother. He finally got him in a black wife beater, a button up shirt unbuttoned, black baggy pants, and black combat boots.  
"There, you look human now, instead of a nerd." Goten said.  
The girls were waiting dwonstairs as the mothers inspected them. The boys thundered down the steps and looked over at the girls. The son boys stopped dead in their tracks at the site of Trunks's two sisters. Trunks smacked them both in the back of the head and they all started out.  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the charaters/products that I happen to use in this fan fic. Now all of you blood sucking lawyers and go and prey on someone else. Now on with Chapter 11. TALLYHO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 11  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived at the new club in the heart Satan City. The line stretched halfway down the street.  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Goten asked  
"Watch the master work." Bra said.  
The group watched as Bra made her way over to the bouncer. She motioned to her party and he nodded and opened the door. Bra waved and they walked in. It was packed. People bumping into people. They walked up the sitting area. They talked, they ate, they drank cokes. Bra looked at Goten.  
"Wanna dance?" She asked him  
"Sure," he replied. The two went off to dance.  
"Well what am I gonna do now?" Trunks asked himself.  
"Hey cutie, wanna dance." Some pretty girl asked him.   
"Okay." He replied and went off to dance.  
Gohan looked at Karra. They went to dance as well.   
Karra and Gohan were dancing and grinding in one liquid motion. Gohan didn't know just how much more he could take. It was just so.....arousing. Karra looked at him and then shouted over the loud music to Bra.  
"Bra! Me and Gohan are going home!"  
"OKAY SEE YA LATER!"   
"BYE!" Karra shouted as her and Gohan went home to do a little dancing of their own.   
About an hour later Trunks, Bra, and Goten where still at the club. All of a sudden they felt a familiar ki sky rocket. Anyone within a 1,000 mile radius that could pick up ki's felt that clearly. The trio almost fell on the floor laughing.  
"Who'da thunk it. Your sister and my brother screwin' each other's heads off." Goten said.  
"Yeah I know. God help the world if they fuse." Trunks replied. They continued to dance. About four hours later they returned home and crashed.   
The next morning, Karra and Gohan where the last two up. They blushed and sat down at the table with everyone else.   
"So did you have fun last night?" Bulma asked clearly directed towards Gohan and Karra.  
"Yeah. We had a lot of fun dancing!" Gohan said.  
"That isn't what I meant Gohan." Bulma said smiling her evil smile.  
"Oh," He relpied turning eight shades of red.  
*Three Months Later*  
Bulma was getting ready to go for her check up. She was only six months pregnant, but she looked nine.   
"I don't understand why I look nine months pregnant." Bulma said attempting to tie her shoes.  
"Well, if you wouldn't eat more than a full grown sayian than maybe you wouldn't look more than six months pregnant." Vegeta said tying her shoes for her.  
"Thank you Veggie-chan." She said kissing his forehead.   
"Your welcome." He replied.  
Karra walked into the room. She was three months pregnant and looked about two.  
"Hey mommy. I have an appoitment today too." She smiled. Gohan walked in behind her.   
The four started out for the hospital. They reached the maternaty floor and sat down.   
"Where is your idiotic father?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh, he should be here any minute." Gohan said. Just then Goku came flying out of the elevator with ChiChi. The doctors and nurses stared in awe at the sight of Goku and Vegeta's gravity defeying hair.   
"Bulma Briefs, Karra Son." The nurse called. The girls followed the nurse to the room. They laid down on the tables and a doctor got to work on Karra. Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan stood at the far end of the table watching the nuse do the ultra sound. Goku ultimatily staring in awe at the site of this technology that made it possible for him to see the unborn child. A couple minutes later, Karra and company were all huddled around Bulma. The nurse began the ultra sound. Vegeta watched as the zoomed out a bit.   
"Ummm....... I think you are having a bit of image malfunctions." He said.  
"Actually," the nurse started," This clarifies my assumption. I thought that Ms. Briefs might be pregnant with twins, and I am right."  
Vegeta face vaulted and Bulma smiled. They decided to wait until the birth to know if they were going to be boys or girls. They left the hospital and went back home. Vegeta hoping that they would be boys.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how did you like that little twist of fate? Read and Review please. Sorry this took so long to put up but my brother broke his leg and we had to relocate for a while. We currently didn't have telephone lines turned on when I wrote this chapter. Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters/products that I may happen to use in this fan fic. So don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived back at the house and Bulma went to take a nap. Trunks was already sleeping on the couch. Karra eyed him evilly. Gohan saw the look and then looked over at his best friend. Karra then disappeared and then reappeared with a bottle of liquid, gloves, and a towel. She put the towel under his head and began to squeeze the liquid onto his hair.   
"I just hope he stays asleep long enough for me to rinse it out." She said quietly.   
"What are you doing?" Gohan whispered.  
"You'll see" She whispered back.  
She finished emptying the bottle of liquid into his hair. She walked away and came back twenty minutes later. She placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported into the bathroom. Gohan walked after her. She began to rinse his head under the water. She knew she had to hurry because he would wake up soon. Gohan looked at the water coming off of Trunks's head. It was a dull red color. The water slowly began to change back to clear. Trunks started to come to.   
"Karra what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Ummm.....Bra had stuck candy in your hair and I was washing it out for you?" She said  
"Yeah right, like a 16 year old would do that. Wait a minute we are talking about Bra here. Okay. Give me that towel and I'll dry my hair off and I'll go and get her. He walked over to the mirror and pulled out a comb. His eyes got wide a saucers and he screamed. Vegeta and Bulma ran and along with Bra and Goten. Karra was holding back laughter and Gohan stood in complete shock.   
"KARRA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" he yelled.  
"Well, you said once, when I was little, that you wanted neon pink hair. So, you wish came true, 10 years later." She explained. He face vaulted. Vegeta was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Oh yeah. It's permanent." She said and bust out laughing.   
"I'll get you for this." He said.   
"MY SON HAS PINK HAIR!!" Bulma said and started laughing.  
Trunks began to chase Karra around.  
"YOU WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU! I AM GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" He yelled casing her around. She just laughed evilly thinking he would never catch her. She had yet to go super sayian and she also knew that if he was mad enough he really could beat the hell out of her. She closed her eyes and kept running. 'He'll never catch me.' she thought to herself. Just then she slammed into something hard.   
"I GOT YOU AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Trunks yelled putting her in an iron grip. She tried to get away but he was to strong. He had gone super sayian.  
"Trunks, your hurting me." She said  
"Good, serves you right." He said. He threw her to the ground. "Now I am going to beat the hell out of you, just like you do to me." He said. He went to kick her but instead choke slammed her. She was holding back tears. He put her in a choke hold and started to tighten his grip, cutting off her air supply.  
"Trunks....*gasp*......please.......stop..."she choked out.   
Gohan, being linked mentally and physically, sensed that she was in deep pain and so did Vegeta. They raced to the other side of CC where Trunks still had her in a choke hold. She had passed out. Vegeta and Gohan ran over and pulled him off of her. Gohan dropped to his knees and made sure she was alright. Vegeta was smacking Trunks around.   
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" Vegeta yelled.  
"SHE DYED MY HAIR PINK!" He yelled back.  
"YOU DON'T BEAT A PREGNANT WOMAN AND THEN CHOKE HER TO DEATH. IF YOU IN ANY WAY INJURED THAT CHILD I WILL TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks stood in shock. He had completely forgotten that his sister was pregnant. She was in the most unstable months too. There she lay passed out on the floor and it was his fault. Gohan carried her off to the room and closed the door. The rest of the adults and Bra and Goten where surrounding Trunks.  
Karra came around a little while later. She looked over and saw Gohan. He was sitting on the bed with her. She sat up and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.   
"I was so afraid." She sobbed into his shirt. "The baby.....it's still....alive right?"   
"Yes. The baby is just fine. I'm not so sure about your brother but this baby is alright." He said stroking her hair. He placed a hand underneath her chin. She looked up at him. He brushed the tears away from her face and kissed both of her cheeks. Then he kissed her forehead, eyelids and corners of her mouth. Finally he placed his lips over her's and kissed her. She kissed him back, practically melting into his arms. His strong hands glided over her small body. The two sat making out on the bed for a good twenty minutes. He picked her up and carried her out and down the steps to the living room. He put her down on the couch and kissed her again and walked out. The rest of the family was sitting in the room.   
"Trunks, I think you owe your sister an apology." Vegeta said.  
"Karra, I'm sorry for trying to kill you." He said walking over and giving her a hug.  
"Apology accepted. Trunks, can't you wait until I am done being pregnant for me to have to beat the shit out of you, you pink haired freak." She laughed.   
"Well it's good to see that you haven't lost the smart ass side of you." he said. She just smiled at him.   
"Now, where is that hunky husband of mine?" She asked. She got up and went on a search for him. He was standing in the kitchen by himself raiding the fridge. She put her arms around him and he stopped what he was doing. He turned around and looked at her. She smiled and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He kissed her back and they went at it in the kitchen.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys, sorry that got a little citrusy at the end. Read and Review please, NO FLAMES  
{^_^} 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters/products that I may happen to use in this fan fic. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Three months later* (see, I don't like dragging out those long periods of time.)  
Bulma was sitting in the living room. She was as big as a whale. More like a whale and an elephant combined. Dr. Briefs had to redesign a car for her just so she could fit in it. She was miserable. Vegeta was in the gravity room. Karra and Gohan had gone shopping for baby items. Bra and Goten were only Kami knows where. Trunks was in the kitchen making lunch, more like attempting, for the both of them. Bulma got up and waddled into the kitched.   
"Hey mom, what's up?" Trunks asked.  
"Not much dear, just coming to see what you were doing." She replied   
"Oh well I am just making lunch for us." He said smiling.   
"As I see." She said closing her eyes and wrinkling up her nose.  
"What? Does it smell that bad? I thought it smelled pretty good" Trunks asked looking at his mother's scrunched up face.  
"No son, I'm just in a bit of pain. That all." She said forcing a smile that Trunks could see right through.  
"Mom, I think we had better go to the hospital." Trunks said.  
"No no." Bulma said, then winced again. "Okay okay."   
Trunks got Bulma into the car and drove off into the hospital. He sat in the waiting area waiting for the doctor to bring news about his mom. One doctor came in a couple minutes later.  
"Are you Mr. Briefs? Bulma Briefs's husband?" The doctor asked Trunks.  
"No, I'm her son." He replied.  
"Well, Ms. Briefs is in labor and I suggest that you tell your dad." The doctor replied.  
"Okay" Trunks said whipping out his cell phone. He called his dad.   
*RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
"YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT I HATE THESE LOUD RINGING THINGS! THEY ARE JUST AS BAD AS ALARM CLOCKS, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Vegeta yelled into the phone.  
"Dad, I know you hate phones. Mom is in labor and you should come down the hospital right away." Trunks said  
"Well, ok, but I wouldn't have yelled if I knew it was you Trunks." Vegeta said.  
"Dad, that is what the caller ID is for." Trunks said.  
"Oh, so that is what that is. It gives the name and the number of the person calling. OKAY!" Vegeta replied.  
They hung up and Vegeta came at light speed the the hospital to be with Bulma. Trunks was calling his sisters to tell them that Bulma was in labor. Karra, Gohan, Bra, and Goten all came down as fast as they could. They sat in the waiting room and chatted. Goten and Gohan where bickering. This almost turned out to be a huge fight between the two of them. They started beating the shit out of each other. Until Trunks stepped in and said that they should stop.   
13 long hours later, the group of young adults where permitted to see Bulma. Karra took her time. They walked in and Vegeta was sitting in the chair next to Bulma. A small portable crib was near by. Trunks and Bra walked towards the crib. They saw two identical twin boys laying half asleep. Their small tails wrapped around their waists. What little hair they had, was black and stood to a point.  
"Awwee. Mommy they are so cute!" Karra said. "What are their names?"   
"Joshua and James." She said   
"They are like the spitting image of dad." Bra said.   
"Yeah they are." Trunks added.  
"It's kinda like dad leaned over and just hockered and there they are." Karra said, then instantly grossed herself out.  



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters/products that I may happen to use in this fan fic. So please don't sue me! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
ATT: Okay, so I lied when I said this one wouldn't be as long as They never thought, but these chapters are a lot shorter than my other story's. Well, enjoy and Read and Review please. No flames.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bulma came home with the twins four days later. Their tails had been removed and they had finally open their eye lids to reveal their very dark blue eyes. Bulma laid them down in their cribs in the living room so they could take a nap. They instantly started crying.   
"I'm not so sure I wanna go through with this again." Bulma growned.  
"I'll help you." Vegeta said.   
The whole room when dead silent. They all blinked and checked to make sure they heard him right.  
"Well, thank you Veggie-chan. It is most appriciative." Bulma said kissing his forehead. Karra laid down on the couch. She was exhuasted from school. She imediatly fell asleep. She had just turned seven months pregnant.  
The next day she filed into her English class. She hated this class. Ms. Shields hated her. She would pick out Karra's every flaw. She walked in and sat down with Gohan and her little group of friends. Class began. Ms. Shields walked in. Today she felt like making an example out of Karra. Karra sat quietly and got out her books, ready to start the horrible day out.   
"Okay girls, morning lecture. Today's topic is respect for the female body. The female body is like a temple. It must be well kept and respected by the owner. Now, some girls have no respect for their bodies and bad things happen to them. Let's take Karra for example" Ms. Shields started. Karra looked up and glared. "See, Karra has no respect for her body. She lets some wise guy take advantage of her, probably willing let him, and now look. Here she is, seven months pregnant with a fatherless child. Answer me something Karra. Do you even know who the father of your baby is?"   
"Yes I do. He is someone I love very much. This is a planned child for your information." Karra spat.  
"I'm sure it is. And I am the easter bunny." Ms. Shields retorted.  
"I've had enough of your shit, why don't you just leave me the hell alone before I decided that I need to get my brother and my sister to help me beat the shit out of you. Because I know they wouldn't want to miss that one for a life time." Karra countered.  
"I think that earns you a referal to the office." Ms. Shields said smiling while getting her referal notes out. " You little slut."   
Karra had, had it. She powered up and shot a ki blast at the teacher. Completely disintagrated her.   
"Oh my god I just annileated a teacher." Karra said.  
"C'mon Karra I think it is time to go home." Gohan said.   
Gohan flew Karra home and put her on the couch. She put her face in her hands and cried softly. Vegeta came around the corner holding Josh and looked at the two.  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" He asked  
"Yeah but Karra annilated the teacher." Gohan explained.  
"Completely disintagrate the bitch?" Vegeta asked her.  
"Yes father." She replied.  
"Thats my girl." Vegeta said with pride.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I am gonna go. My back hurts, I am going to watch a movie with my short man of a brother. LATER!!! 


End file.
